


Buddy Guards (A.K.A Jay and Carlos aren't being over protective, at all!)

by ashamtly



Series: It´s more than crowns & privilege [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, POV Multiple, blooming bromance?, kind of Jay and Carlos centric, more than likely - Freeform, still kind of Ben-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashamtly/pseuds/ashamtly
Summary: ... they had silently agreed to look a little more carefully at the young king and pay him a little more attention, after all, it wasn't long ago that Mal thought Ben could have been spelled again -and seriously how many times could a guy fall for the same spell?!-(Jay and Carlos just wanted to look out for Mal's best interests..., for realz!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back with my third part on this series, seems like the short for Descendants 3, really put me on a mood to write!  
> This one was actually gonna be a one-shot, but I guess my muse had other ideas, and it ended up being a two-parter, with this as a kind of prologue and the next being the actual chapter.  
> Anyhow, I hope that if there are people still interested in this story, you enjoy it, and I would hopefully be over before the actual Descendants 3 movie is released.  
> Just a quick reminder English is not my 1st language and I have no beta, so... enjoy?

**Jay and Carlos swear** it would be funny if it wasn't so... disconcerting, how no one but them, seemed to notice that their young king was running himself ragged.

 

The poor guy was beyond exhausted, running out of fumes, barely able to keep his eyes open during their lunch breaks (when he managed to join them) and not completely dose off.

 

And while Jay would usually blame it on Mal's and Evie's not particularly interesting girl's talk, well... he had seen Ben acted as if there was nothing more interesting to listen to, in the past; so, no, the beastly boy wasn't bored out due to the conversation, he was simply tired, and surprisingly not willing to admit it or show it.

 

Carlos for his part had to admit it was almost -dare he say it- impressive, how far a person as seemingly open as Ben -always willing to give people a hand- would go in order to keep appearances, to not seem weak.

 

And while both Jay and Carlos could understand that, they had figured that if there was anywhere you didn't have to pretend to be stronger than you were and cover all your weaknesses, it would be Auradon, but... seeing their young king doing his best to pretend he was not about to collapse, seemed to tell a different story.

 

So..., they had silently agreed to look a little more carefully at the young king and pay him a little more attention, after all, it wasn't long ago that Mal thought Ben could have been spelled again -and seriously how many times could a guy fall for the same spell?!-, and if something were to happen to the king, well... Mal wouldn't be happy, to begin with, and they could probably pretty much kiss their residence in Auradon goodbye.

 

Therefore, it was better to keep tabs on the beastly boy, only for their convenience.

 

Which, they did!

 

They watched him almost fall head first into his breakfast after spending all night long preparing the new budget for the Island's care packages, dozing off at one of the few classes he took, crash into his bedroom's door after a date with Mal, and most memorably, limp his way into a meeting with the royal families?

 

So seriously! no one could blame them if their "let's keep an eye on Benny boy" plan formed into "let's try and give the beastly boy a hand", and then plain out become "Let's make sure our boy at least survives 'til he reaches 30!"

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... it turned out that trying to keep someone healthy and alive it's easier said than done, especially when that someone is a young king fully intended on making your secret mission as difficult as possible!
> 
> (A.K.A Jay and Carlos aren't getting paid enough for this, in fact! They aren't getting paid!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay!  
> I had some things happening in my life that stopped me from writing, but hopefully, that's over now.  
> I debated whether or not to upload this chapter since I couldn't manage to complete it as I wanted, but then I decided that the second part worked better as a separate one, so... the one-shot, that became a two-shot is now a 3 one?  
> Anyhow, a short chapter is better than nothing, right?

**So...** it turned out that trying to keep someone healthy and alive it's easier said than done, especially when that someone is a young king fully intended on making your secret mission as difficult as possible!

 

Would it really kill Benny boy to just ask for help?! or at the very least take a freaking break?!

 

At this point, both Carlos and Jay were almost at their wit's end. Between having to hunt down Ben at lunchtime to make sure the young king at the very least ate something at that time, sneaking food to him every chance they got -the lunch ladies were starting to look at them suspiciously-, making sure he didn't fall asleep during the classes he insisted on attending - _'seriously?!'_ Jay thought to himself, if he were in Benny boys shoes, he would just have been done with school!- and trying to prevent the young king for crashing into doors, trees, or plain out roll downstairs when he was too busy reading documents, to see where he was going -Carlos had facepalmed at that-, they pretty much had a full-time job! and they weren't even being paid!

 

But the worse thing was without a doubt, how their efforts seem to be for naught.

 

Ben seemed still exhausted and frustrated, in fact, they would dare say, even more.  
Not that one would know just by looking at him since he was still all smiles, but for them that have been looking carefully for a while now -simply for Mal's best interest and their continuous residence in Auradon, no more-, it was plainly obvious.

 

Things finally came to a boiling point after they found the young king sleeping on the floor, against his dorm-room door, which Ben in his exhaustion it seemed, had forgotten to close.

 

"Well..., this is just... plain out wrong" said Carlos while shaking his head and looking at the sleeping King on the floor.  
"What do we tell Mal?" asked Jay after facepalming.

 

They have been looking for the king since it seemed like once again, he had forgotten one of his dates with Mal, which he hadn´t done since the _**Maybe he's spelled again!**_  debacle.

 

"First we should wake him" answered Carlos, trying to do just that "Ben. wake up! Come on!- he tried while shaking him  
"Leave me alone..." the young king mumble "the fish is out on the table..." he continued, moving his body away from Carlos in order to curl himself more against the door. Leaving the two Isle boys looking at each other in confusion 'What fish?'

 

In the end, Jay had to carry the young king to bed -who was certainly heavier than he though for someone who seemed to miss plenty of meals-, while Carlos called Mal to let her know that Ben had an emergency meeting.

 

It seemed, they though in unison while looking at their king that now, they would have to add 'dragging Benny Pooh to bed' to their increasing list of things to do in order to keep the guy alive.

 

Both of them sighed. 


End file.
